The Next Winchesters (re-write)
by Kryptonian-Suckerpunch
Summary: Dean and Sam mysteriously disappear, leaving Dean's children (Amanda, Robert and Mary Joanna) and Sam's children (Jonah and Jessica) to pick up where they left off. With the help of a few children of other Hunters, the new Winchesters pick up the family business, all while looking for their father's along the way.


"Any word from Charlie?!" Amanda yelled, ducking out of the way of the demon's fist. Amanda grunted in effort, swiping at the demon with her knife. The demon, Casey, moved quickly but not quickly enough. Amanda's knife swiped at Casey's forearm, causing her to wail in pain as the iron made contact with her flesh.

"Robbie! Are you deaf?" Amanda yelled again, swinging her knife in Casey's direction again. Casey was expecting this and moved from Amanda's range, giving the hunter a swift kick to the chest. Amanda luckily caught herself before she became a cursing heap on the floor, but the kick was still hard enough to send her backwards. "Robbie!"

Robbie, her young brother, held up his cellphone as high as his arms could stretch. "Don't exactly get service in an abandoned lot, sis!" Robbie replied, jumping up in attempt for the phone to connect. "And sheesh, would it kill you to say please?" He added in a sarcastic tone, chuckling under his breath. If she wasn't in the middle of a fight, Amanda would've backhanded him.

"Little busy, thank you!" She replied back, stabbing Casey in the chest. Casey howled in pain, black eyes shining with fury. "Oh you've done it now, sweetie" Casey growled as Amanda ripped her knife from the demon's chest. Amanda merely smirked, giving her knife a whirl in her hands before giving Casey another knick to the shoulder.

"That's Winchester to you, bitch!" She replied, giving Casey a kick to the chest. Casey, caught off guard, flew back into the brick wall a few feet away. Amanda, impatient as ever, turned to Robbie with her best 'i'll-end-you' look.

"Anytime now, Robbie, would be fantastic!"  
Robbie opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his ringtone ('Boss Ass Bitch'). "Yes!" Robbie cheered, throwing his arms in the air in triumph. Casey seized the opportunity and kicked the phone right out of his hands.

"Not yes." Robbie spoke in the most annoyed tone he could manage, standing up on his feet and unsheathing his own iron dagger. "We just can't catch a break, can we?" Robbie muttered under his breath, whirling the dagger around in his hands, as if taunting Casey.

"Amanda, the phone!" Robbie yelled over his shoulder, ducking out of the way as Casey tried to punch him. "Oh, so very predictable of you!" Robbie chuckled, smiling his genuine lopsided grin. Amanda scrambled for the phone, dashing past Casey and diving for the phone.

"Thank the stars for Charlie," Amanda muttered under her breath upon reading the text message, which was the exorcism incantation.

In the short moments Amanda had gone for the phone, Casey had overpowered Robbie. She had knocked him to the ground and kneeled over him, knee pressing into his chest and hands squeezing his neck. Robbie could barely breathe and he could feel the air being squeezed out of him. Casey merely grinned, smiling as she felt the air leave the young Winchester's chest.

"Amanda! Is now really the time?!" Robbie gasped, squirming underneath the demon and his vision was becoming triple. Amanda jumped to her feet and yelled the words of the incantation as loud as she could, having to stop every now and then as she stumbled upon her words. Lucky for Robbie, the demon's grip released as she was exorcised.

Robbie kicked the demon off and him and rolled to the left, sucking in breath after greedy breath. "Took you long enough!" Robbie grumbled at his older sister, rising to his feet. "Shut up!" She snapped back, giving him a shove to his shoulder. They muttered words and insults to each other as they left the lot, but they both knew that they were lucky to be alive. He was her sarcastic little brother, and she was his bitchy older sister. What they would do without each other, who knew. They weren't too keen on finding out, either.

"Hey, can I drive?" Robbie asked as they walked towards the Impala. His only reply was a burst of laughter from his older sister, who opened the driver's door and slid into the car. "Hey! What's all that about?" Robbie asked, leaning down a sticking his head through the window. "Oh dear little brother, you can't drive!"

"Yes I can!" Robbie replied in a defensive tone, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah right. You're a total lead foot and then you hit the brakes every six seconds"  
Robbie stuck his tongue in his cheek and frowned before reluctantly swinging the door open and sitting in the front passenger seat.

"You're not even a good driver either!" Robbie muttered under his breath, but Amanda heard everything. "Excuse me! Dad taught me how to drive and he said I was great!" She snapped, starting up the car and backing out of the abandoned lot.

The car fell silent at the mention of their father. He and their Uncle Sam had been missing for two months, and the toll it was taking on their children was getting worse and worse each day. Amanda sensed Robbie's sadness at the mention of their father, so she patted her brother's shoulder and smiled. "He'll get a chance to teach you, alright? I promise"

Robbie nodded and managed a small smile, but his heart wasn't into it. It has been two months without one single lead on where they could be, and things didn't seem to be getting any better. Sure, the kids knew the basics of hunting, but Robbie knew it was just a matter of time before they fought something that was too tough for them. Amanda and Robbie took up most of the hunts, what would happen to the rest if they died? All it took was one late text from Charlie or one wrong move, and they would be leaving their siblings grieving. Jonah and Jess would be able to take care of Jo, but that wasn't the point.

They had to find their father and Uncle.

The ride back in the Impala was quiet. Robbie muttered complaints about the radio station Amanda picked ("Seriously, that song is over a hundred years old!") and Amanda hit him back with any teasing she could ("At least my ringtone isn't Boss Ass Bitch!") So on, so forth. Nearly every conversation the two siblings had usually went on like this, but they were both always there to protect each other.

"Honey, i'm home!" Robbie called as he entered the house, strutting into the small shack with a large grin on his face. This, his 'Grandpa' Bobby's old place, was home. Amanda followed, with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm. "Yeah yeah yeah, nice to see you all"

The first to greet them was Mary Joanna, Jo to everyone, the youngest of the bunch. Jo, despite being only nine years old, had a good attitude towards hunting. Her older siblings, Amanda and Robbie, tried to shelter her as much as they could from hunting, but they still trained her in the basics of fighting in case she needed it. She was tough and determined, which made Robbie very proud. She loved her family, and she shown in in very… er, loud ways.

"Robbie! Amanda!" Jo cried at the top of her lungs, flinging herself in Robbie's arms. Robbie scooped her up and spun her around in the air a bit before placing her back on the ground, grinning. Out of all the kids, Robbie and Jo were the closest. His childish attitude entertained her and she kept him sane. It was an even mix that everyone knew needed to be present, despite how loud and rowdy they both could get when they were together.

"Sheesh, you're acting like we've been gone for eight years" Amanda grumbled, patting Jo's head as she hugged at her leg. Amanda could complain all she wanted, but Jo's warm welcome was always appreciated and even awaited by everyone who went out for longer than an hour. Jo was like a cold drink after being in the sun all day: refreshing and much needed.

"How did it go?" Jess asked her cousins, rising from the couch with a curious look. Jess was the quiet one of the bunch, but her brain was vast with thoughts. She used to be more lively, but she became noticeably less talkative when her father went missing. Jess was intelligent and was a big help when it came to identifying certain monsters, but actually hunting monsters was definitely not her forte. She was clumsy and slow on her feet, often causing her to act on impulse and just getting in the way. Jess, of course, knew the basics to protecting herself, but she preferred reading books or researching the internet with Charlie over stabbing and exorcising demons. She always felt utterly useless, just a fourteen year old girl crying at night over stupid nightmares.

"You know demons," Robbie plopped himself onto the couch, stretching his body across, legs dangling over the side. "Messy, loud jerks they are" Robbie added, grinning over at Amanda. "And someone needs to tattoo an incantation on her, because I nearly was choked to death while she was thanking God for dorko!"

Jo giggled, but Amanda wasn't nearly as amused. "You leave Charlie alone, he has saved all our asses more times than we can count," Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "Where is he, anyways?"

Jess pointed at the floor. "Downstairs in the basement with Jonah. He isn't feeling too well and Charlie found some remedy on the internet"

Jonah was Jess' older brother, but it felt like he was her reluctant babysitter more than he was her sibling. All he did was stand over her shoulder, constantly lecturing her about thinking things through and having plans. He spent all of his time worrying and getting headaches, but the headaches weren't from overthinking. Their father, Sam, had gotten premonitions in his life that immediately followed horrible headaches. Whatever lingered in Sam that gave him premonitions had been crudely passed on to Jonah. 'Crudely', because it didn't work the way that Sam's had when he was younger. Jonah got horrible migraines days before getting a foggy, easily mis-interpreted vision that left him so exhausted that he could sleep for days. Jess was always concerned for her brother, but she was also thankful that he was the one who got the powers.

"So, Winchesters," Robbie put his hands behind his head and grinned, pulling Jo into his lap. "What do we have on the agenda for today?"

"Sleep" Amanda replied, going upstairs without another word.

"Sleep," Robbie repeated, closing his eyes. It was an unspoken agreement that the time after hunting was spent napping.

Always.


End file.
